


发现楸型虫

by IslandParty



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslandParty/pseuds/IslandParty
Summary: 睦橘小学生睦月和妖怪/山神橘先生的夏天怪谈小故事
Relationships: Kamijou Mutsuki/Tachibana Sakuya
Kudos: 1





	发现楸型虫

后山之所以叫后山，是因为它在小学的后面，山不算高，镇上的孩子都喜欢在附近玩。但是大人们从不让自己的孩子去往山里。镇上的老人说山上有废弃的神社，原来是用来祭拜山神的，但是妖怪住了进去，妖怪是会吃小孩的。

上城睦月不害怕这个。

他是这座镇上的夏日限定小孩，只有夏季会出现，在第一只蝉开始聒噪的时候牵着母亲的手出现在小镇的街上，盛夏独有的烈阳把他的宽大草帽照得闪闪发光。当然也不是说睦月没有害怕的东西，他害怕狭小的地方、害怕阴暗的角落、害怕毛茸茸的蜘蛛，但除此之外的睦月什么都不怕，他觉得世界上再也没有比这三件东西更可怕的了。这个时候的睦月对于世界还了解尚浅，整个世界仿佛由学校、游乐园、商场、自己放着篮球框的卧室还有这座镇子组成，由爸爸驾驶的汽车连接起来。那些在他看来玄而又玄、看不见抓不着的、大人们害怕的东西对他来说遥不可及，仿佛一辈子都不会来到睦月跟前。

睦月和乡下这些像是一群小狗或是小马的孩子们其实并不熟络，只是年龄相仿自然而然被扭在了一起。镇上的孩子会拉着睦月去抓独角仙和楸型虫，比赛谁抓到的最大，他们还会在后山玩捉迷藏，看谁敢爬上的去往废弃神社的台阶最多来评出最勇敢的少年首领。睦月当然也想做领头，他想着，如果在捉迷藏的时候躲到神社里，那么肯定谁也找不到他，等到同伴们喊着“睦月！睦月在哪呢！”的时候再从最高处的台阶上下来，那他一定能收获所有人的钦佩和敬意。

所以他就这样做了，在一个炎热的、只有小孩愿意跑出家门的下午，踩着树叶间投下的斑驳阳光一路上山，把同伴全都远远甩在身后。其实后山真的不高，只是树林茂密轻易就能掩去身影，谁也不知道树干之间藏着什么东西，动物、神仙还是鬼怪。

神社还勉强保持着完整的样子，屋顶的破洞让阳光漏进神社内部，照亮了原本昏暗的角落。睦月忍不住偷笑，他依稀能听见镇上孩子倒数的声音和被抓到的声音，心想再过不久所有人就都会开始找他，甚至以为他已经被妖怪抓走。

睦月趁这个功夫好好观察起神社内部，座上的神像因为是木制的腐朽得不成样子，只能依稀看出是个人类男性的外形，地上散落着些枯萎的花，与神社被废弃的年月相比好像要新上不少，但也应该有些时间了。地上还有掉下来的瓦片，睦月只能看着空地小心翼翼地下脚，走到神像跟前，他太矮看不清于是找了点木材垫脚。

凑近了看神像的表面被虫蛀蚀满孔洞，睦月感觉有点不适但远没有到害怕的地步，神像脚边有一根开着白花的树木枝条，无疑是新放在那的还很新鲜，小孩没有对这出现得不合时宜的鲜花表示疑惑，只因他发现花上趴着一只迄今为止见过最大的楸型虫，拥有鲜红的甲壳，像是点缀在花上的红宝石。

孩童的注意力总是会被这样鲜艳闪亮的事物吸引，此时此刻楸型虫和睦月像是成为了地球上仅存的两个活物，在荒无人烟的土地说不清是机缘巧合还是命中注定地相遇，而作为尚且年幼、单纯的人类，对于喜爱之物最直白的告白便是将之占有。

于是睦月缓慢地凑上去，生怕惊扰到它，尝试用手将它抓了起来，原以为楸型虫会直接溜走，结果虫就那样乖顺地待在他手里。是他的了，小孩心想，他每次回到镇上都会来抓甲虫，在夏季结束的时候被他带回位于大城市的家中，像是某种夏日记忆的具象化或者说那座镇子赠送给他的纪念品。但睦月总是养不好，他没法照顾任何有生命的东西，盆栽、仓鼠诸如此类，都会悄无声息地死掉，像是他尚且年幼却精力旺盛的肉体把他们的生命都夺走了。甲虫也是如此，小睦月对此有着浅显的了解以及伤心，他知道自己抓到的甲虫都会死掉，烈日底下的情境也会逐渐从指间散落。

但这只不一样，睦月有着这样的预感，这只楸型虫能够像红玉、红珊瑚和红宝石那样留存长久，一直到他长大成人。即使有一天它寿命将尽，甲壳失去光泽，内里腐朽孔洞，睦月也会将它放进盒中珍藏，兴许还会垫上锦缎和干花，像漂亮的棺木。

同伴的声音逐渐减弱，兴许是到别的地方去找他了，微风穿过林间，树叶作响。睦月将楸型虫放进随身携带的虫笼里，等着伙伴们认输叫喊着让他出来，小孩靠着神社的柱子睡着了。

睦月睁开眼睛的时候已经是一片昏暗，天上亮着稀疏的星子隐约可以看到山下的灯火。他这才惊觉早就过了时间，心中暗骂那些村里的孩子不叫他。站起身拍拍屁股正准备离开却突然慌了神，上神社的石阶因为常年无人光顾早就长满杂草，若不仔细辨别或是从山下顺着痕迹上山就很难找到。但并非说石阶不存在，它们永远会匍匐在该在的地方。然而现在上城睦月遇到的问题是，石阶不见了，用脚在草丛里试探除了跳出来的蚂蚱和蟋蟀外什么也没有。白天还平淡无奇的破败神社，这时也变得怪异恐怖起来，黝黑的内部只能依稀看到一点花的白色。

山真的不算高，它甚至只能作为一所学校的附庸，可上城睦月这短短的人生中最害怕的三样东西此时此刻已经被他碰上两个，孩子到底是孩子，在这种情况下根本没法做出什么理智的决策，小孩双脚发颤一屁股坐在神社前的草地里哭泣起来，却也哭得抽抽噎噎、柔声细气，生怕惊扰到什么东西。

他哭了很久，在睦月自己看来，所以也可能只是过了一小会儿，就有个声音寻到了他跟前。“你怎么了？”

一个十分温和的成年男性的声音，让小孩不假思索就抬起了头，男人身着暗红色的和服，打着灯笼，看到睦月抬头就蹲下来瞧他，找到他的人面容姣好看不出具体的年龄，眼神比脸要成熟或者说古老。在灯笼昏黄的光亮中睦月看到他的眼睛是绿色的，像是奶奶家门口那个在高温中迎来生命爆发又迅速衰败的死去的池塘。

“你怎么了？”男人又问了一遍，用衣袖替小孩擦去眼泪，拉着他细瘦的胳膊站起来，拣掉身上的草叶。

睦月忍住眼泪抽了抽鼻子，对于眼前的陌生人他还有些许防备，但是在这样“人生最害怕前三”已经被他碰上三分之二的情况下，他很难不去靠近这位询问他状况的大人。

他手抓住男人和服的下摆，不敢用力却握得很实：“我迷路了……我想下山。”

睦月马上就要回大城市的家里了，妈妈答应他会烧他最爱吃的给他，想到这小孩的肚子就叫了起来，他从下午出门之后就没吃过什么东西，现在想必也已经过了晚饭的时间，不知道爸爸妈妈爷爷奶奶有没有出来找他。上城睦月并非妈妈的亲生孩子，他是在一处储物柜里被捡到的，可他们待睦月都很好，就像亲生孩子一样，像个真的孩子，不像“赝品”。

小孩一直对于自己有一种懵懵懂懂的“赝品”的认知，偶尔会在同学嘴里听见些流言蜚语，说他不是妈妈的小孩。这种认知逐渐发酵成孩童独有的离奇版本，睦月有时会觉得自己不是人类，是藏在储物柜里的外星人、妖怪，被好心的妈妈爸爸捡回家，伪装成小孩的样子。

离开了妈妈，他要逐渐变回小怪物的外形，他想下山，他想冲进妈妈怀里。

男人捏着他的手让他松开自己的和服，转而把小孩单手抱起，让他坐在自己臂弯里。夏天闷热的夜晚和服下的肉体却冰凉舒适，让睦月一时忘记了挣脱。“我带你下山吧。”男人站起来，睦月的视野一下子变高，那双绿色的眼睛变得近在咫尺起来。

“谢谢，呃……”

“叫我橘就好。”男人看透了小孩的心思。

“橘先生……我叫、我叫睦月……橘先生这么晚了为什么会在后山上呢？”睦月附在男人耳边小声问道。

“我在散步。”

“散步？”

“嗯。我家在这附近，所以来散步。”灯笼只能照亮眼前一小片的区域，而且睦月确定他之前看到橘先生脚上是双木屐但是橘走得很坦荡，步伐也越来越快，像是已经走过成百上千遍似的，现在他们正在极为快速地下山，然而镇上的灯火依旧离他们遥不可及，后山有这么高吗？睦月心里疑惑。

树林从二人身边飞速掠过，暗处有东西窜动，看不清是什么，睦月刚想开口问橘先生就被示意不要看，于是他乖乖听话地将脸埋在橘先生胸口。橘身材并不健壮却有出乎意料的力气，稳稳地单手抱着睦月下山，碎发拂过睦月的眼睛，刺痒的感觉让他浑身不舒服但每次像是有想抬头的举动都会被橘温柔地按回去。

因为闭上眼睛听觉反倒敏锐了起来，从他和橘先生身边掠过的东西他听得一清二楚，食草动物的蹄声，狗或者是狼的喘息，虫爬动时的细碎声音，还有一些不可名状的低语，围绕在他们身边。睦月想，兴许是神社里的妖怪不愿意放弃到嘴的嫩肉，从山上追赶下来了。

那些声音时远时近，但一直都没消失过，不知过了多久，睦月都快在大人的怀里睡着，才拍了拍他示意他到了，睦月这才终于睁开眼睛发现他们正在山脚，也就是通往神社道路的入口，不远处便是小学的铁丝网和操场。真奇怪，山上明明是半夜，到了山脚却变成了傍晚。

“橘先生，谢谢……”睦月想不明白但他此刻又饿又困已经没有力气去想，橘轻轻把他放下来，揉了揉他毛茸茸的脑袋看着小孩晃晃悠悠地走出去。刚走到学校门口的位置就听到一声“睦月！”焦急寻找他的父母已经冲了过来，母亲更是一把将其搂在怀里。上城睦月回抱妈妈，心不在焉地回着妈妈的各种询问，在怀中悄悄转头看向后山的方向，却发现橘先生已经不见了。

他被爸爸背在肩上回了家，手里紧紧攥着虫笼的绳子。那天晚上妈妈让他睡在了她和爸爸中间，临睡前他向爸爸讨要自己的虫笼再看一眼，打开发现里面空荡荡的，爸爸说可惜啊什么都没有抓到但睦月却摇摇头说自己抓到了一只像是宝石一样的楸型虫。

那之后睦月总会想起橘先生，他的声音、眼睛还有体温、衣料的触感，被细细镌刻在小孩的心上，他总想着要再见他一次，也曾在镇上跑了个遍寻找那个穿暗红和服的身影，但始终是一无所获。明天就要回大城市的家里了，睦月没来由地觉得若是不见上橘先生一次这辈子便再也见不到了。他壮着胆，就算后山在夜晚全是他恐惧的东西，就算已经被妈妈禁止再跑去后山，睦月还是踩着月色奔向目的地。

不断爬高，没有了那晚上令人害怕的声音，山上的景色也变得不一样了，原本黑漆漆的石阶两旁挂着灯笼，像是在欢迎宾客似的推挤睦月。神社亮起了灯火，里面变了模样，像是个灯火通明的宴会厅，能够听到嘈杂的鼓乐声，镇上老人口中早已离去的神明似乎又飘然而至，令山上的活物都为其开宴庆贺。隐约能看到身着华服跑动的身影，想必是神的侍女在为宴会忙碌，他低头看着自己身上没来得及换的背心短裤以及上山时不小心摔倒而脏兮兮的膝盖，有些犹豫要不要上前。

“睦月。”他听到熟悉的声音，抬头就看见橘先生从神社里出来，橘先生依旧是一声暗红的和服，只不过要比之前华丽得多，绣着金银丝线组成的图案，他头上有赤色的角，背上则是透明的虫翼，那双绿色的眼睛浓郁得像是森林的汁液，睦月并不知晓是否有虫的山神，但若真的有，那恐怕就应该是，也只能是眼前的样子。

“橘先生，”睦月喊着他的名字身体已经不由自主地朝前走，被男人用在灯火中流光溢彩的薄翅拢到身边。“妈妈叫我不要再来后山……可我做不到，我还是想来找你。”上城睦月有这样一层理解，红色的楸型虫既然已经被他抓到，那么作为楸型虫的橘先生是否也归他所有。妖怪也好神仙也罢，小孩对于自己的权力总会有一种严重夸大且扭曲的认识，对于自己所有物的占有欲望更是会超过人生的任何一个阶段。

“橘先生那天送我下山，我的虫笼里空了，明明是我的楸型虫，橘先生却不愿留给我。”

“橘先生，我有白色的花，就像当初见到橘先生时那样的花，我每天都送你，好不好，好不好。”究竟是想要楸型虫还是想要眼前的人呢，或者贪得无厌的小孩早已知道得到任何一方最后都能拥有全部，睦月抓住橘的袖子，这一次他使了很大的劲，绣制图案的丝线刺得他手心发痒。小孩说得很急切，话语里渐渐带上哭腔，橘拉着他坐到神社前的台阶上，同那天一样用袖子给他擦眼泪。神社里的声音戛然而止，像是挤满厅堂的贵客侍从乐师舞者全都屏住了呼吸在等待橘的答复。

“睦月知道我是谁吗？”

“橘先生……是山神大人吗？还是说……妖怪？”

橘把手伸到睦月面前，手里凭空变出支和那天一样的白花，他将花枝递到小孩手里，花枝对于睦月来说有点大了，他只能两手一起握着。“睦月，”男人又揉了揉他的头发。

“我是睦月的楸型虫。”橘先生笑眯眯的，背后是神社的灯光，给他的轮廓染上一圈暖色。不知本质为何的生物慢慢抱住睦月，在成年人的怀中上城睦月是小小的一团，不知所措地拿着花，迟疑着该不该挣脱这个没有温度可倍感舒心的怀抱。

“夏天就快结束了睦月，你赢了最后一场捉迷藏，找到了神社里的我。”

也许在童年耗尽前上城睦月都无法成为自己梦寐以求的少年头领，也许他依旧会是同龄人中最普通不起眼的那个，但他找到了橘先生，就像当年妈妈在储物柜里找到他一样，睦月变成了妈妈的睦月，橘先生变成了睦月的橘先生。

小孩在自己的所有物怀中缓缓闭上眼睛，等再醒来的时候已经回到了自己卧室的床上，时间已经到了第二天清晨，他该出发回去的时间。睦月急忙从床上坐起查看膝盖，干干净净什么也没有，而那支被他紧紧攥住的白花也没了踪迹。

那之后睦月有一段时间没有回老家，再踏上那片镇子的时候已经要升入高中。他又去爬了那座后山，原本高大的草丛也变得矮小，神社比当年更破了，房顶坍塌大半。听说明年就要拆除神社，将这一片打理干净后建造一处小公园。

他原本想带着白花来的，但花店的阿姨告诉他这花根本不在夏天开，少年不介意，双手空空走进神社。他站在柱子边，闭着眼睛大声倒数，从一百开始，到零结束。

“藏好了吗——————我来啦————————————”睦月喊得响亮尾音又拖得很长，神社以及外面的树林都能清楚地听到。

上城睦月由衷希望能找到些什么，不论是穿和服的男人还是他的楸型虫。

**Author's Note:**

> 白花的话设想的是油桐花，花语是情窦初开，对感情困惑而心神不宁（你好雷哦）


End file.
